


Covert Letters to My Lover(‘s Daughter)

by spaceh0und



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Javert Lives, M/M, Post-Seine, Valjean Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceh0und/pseuds/spaceh0und
Summary: Javert has a reluctant running correspondence with Cosette as he continuously asks for help dealing with Valjean/understanding Valjean/apologizing to Valjean/making Valjean happy/hypothetically courting Valjean.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everydayatleast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayatleast/gifts).



It was in June 2016 that Mademoiselle Pontmercy first came to me with a box of letters she had found whilst cleaning out her great grandmother’s attic. It was an old box with a faded floral design that smelt faintly of perfume and contained two neat stacks of letters and a few loose papers. One stack was bound with a pale pink ribbon tied in a bow and the other with a tightly tied string. The letters were dated between 1832 and 1834 and documented a correspondence between a Monsieur l'inspecteur Javert and a Madame Cosette Pontmercy, who Mlle Pontmercy believed to be a relative of hers from the 19th century. She asked for my assistance in discovering more about the two writers and of course I was happy to oblige.

Our first task was to put the letters in chronological order, a task greatly helped by Inspector Javert’s impeccable organisation of the letters sent to him by Madame Pontmercy and her (slightly less strict) organisation of his. Upon reading the letters we were both surprised and delighted to find a heart-warming love story emerge – not between the inspector and Mme Pontmercy but between him and her father, a man who appeared to go by both Ultime Fauchelevent and Jean Valjean.  
Joined by Mlle Pontmercy’s partner, we began a long journey through various archives to track down the identities of the mysterious inspector, his lover and his lover’s daughter. Our hard work was rewarded with the following information:  
Inspector Danior Javert was born in a prison in southern France in 1780. He became a guard at the Bagne of Toulon in 1801 and worked there until 1811 when he became a police spy. In 1814 he received the patronage of M. Chabouillet then trained as a police inspector in Paris until receiving his promotion in 1820 and being posted to the town of Montreuil-sur-Mer. In 1825 he was promoted to police inspector first class in Paris and this is where we find him in 1832 with the first letter. We could find little on Inspector Javert’s personal life, however did manage to find one letter from M. Chabouillet describing him as ‘resourceful’, ‘dedicated’, ‘honest’ and ‘eager to please’, ‘if at times a little too fond of his own routine and personal rituals’.  
Jean Valjean was born in 1769. In 1796 he was imprisoned in Toulon for 5 years for stealing a loaf of bread, however his sentence was increased to 19 years due to multiple escape attempts. He was released on parole in 1815 and broke it in the same year. In late 1815, Valjean arrived in Montreuil-sur-Mer 5 years ahead of Javert under the name of M. Madeleine. In M. sur M. he was the owner of a factory producing jet beads and black glasswork and in 1820 was appointed mayor by the king, a position he had already been offered and had refused in 1819. This lasted until March of 1823 when he revealed his true identity at the trial of a man named Champmathieu in Arras who had been accused of being Valjean himself. He was sentenced to death but the king intervened and his sentence was changed to one of hard labour for life in Toulon. A newspaper reports that on 16th November 1823 while working aboard the ship Orion he fell into the sea and drowned after rescuing a member of the crew. After this we could find no more records of Jean Valjean.  
The first records of Ultime Fauchelevent appear in 1829. He had a daughter by the name of Euphrasie ‘Cosette’ Fauchelevent. He owned 3 houses in Paris in Rue de l'Ouest (present day Rue D'Assas), Rue Plumet (present day Rue Oudinot) and No. 7 Rue de l'Homme-Armé (present day 40, rue des Archives). He was a member of the National Guard. As with Javert, there is very little to be found on his personal life. Could Ultime Fauchelevent and Jean Valjean be the same man? I believe that it’s very likely they were. Jean Valjean’s body was never recovered from the sea. Ultime Fauchelevent doesn’t appear to exist until 1829. Valjean already had a history of using false identities and it is suggested in the letters that Javert knew of a secret history that he didn’t want to be known – a history that Javert played an unfavourable role in. Despite all the evidence to suggest they were in fact the same man, we have managed to find no concrete proof either way. Perhaps the identity of Ultime Fauchelevent will remain forever a mystery.  
The first records we could find of Mme Cosette Pontmercy (or Mlle Fauchelevent as she was at the time) appear at the same time as those of Ultime Fauchelevent. In 1833 she married Baron Marius Pontmercy. They had four children – two girls named Fantine and Eponine and two boys named Jean and Courfeyrac. She had a reputation as a kind philanthropist and continued work started by her father in building schools and hospitals for the poor. She died in 1891 at the age of 76.

Now, two long years after Mlle Pontmercy first came to me with the box of letters, we are finally able to share this small insight into the lives of these three people with all of you.


	2. Chapter 2

13th November 1832

Dear Inspector Javert,

I hope you are well, we haven’t seen you since June and papa worries about you. He says he doesn’t but I know he does. He’s been acting differently – he stares out of the windows with an odd expression on his face when he thinks I can’t see him and his smiles seem sad, especially when I tell him I’m going to visit Marius. He’s started taking walks along the Seine too. The walking isn’t unusual but he’s spending more time out on his own than he ever used to.

I know you must be busy with work and papa told me not to bother you but you’re always welcome to visit us. Papa doesn’t have many friends or visitors so I’m sure a visit from you would help lift his spirits!

C. Fauchelevent


	3. Chapter 3

15th May 1833

Dear Inspector Javert,

Have you spoken to papa recently? He hasn’t come to see me in many weeks and I’m worried about him. I can’t help but fear that perhaps he is sick or I have done something to upset him and he doesn’t want to see me anymore. I know that it’s an unlikely explanation but I he’s never behaved like this before and I don’t know what might have caused it.   
Perhaps I’m worrying about nothing but would you go and check on him for me? I would feel better if I knew he had someone else to keep an eye on him now I’m gone and you’re the only person I could think of who is close enough to him for me to ask.

Again, I might just be worrying about nothing but if you do decide to pay him a visit please send me a letter and tell me how he is. I would hate for anything bad to happen to him.

Many thanks, C. Pontmercy 

(I’m married now isn’t that brilliant!)


	4. Chapter 4

16th May 1833

Madame Pontmercy,

First of all, I must ask you not to send any more letters unrelated to police business to me at my place of work. If you insist on continuing to send me letters I request that you send them to my personal address.

Secondly, I fear you have misunderstood the nature of my relationship with Monsieur Fauchelevent. We are not and have never been close and I’m sure my presence would not be a reassurance to him as you seem to believe it would. 

However, if it puts you mind at rest I will go and pay your father a visit if I have time after work later this week and make sure he is well.

Javert


	5. Chapter 5

6th June 1833

Dear Inspector Javert,

I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for us. I love papa with all my heart but he is always far too harsh on himself. Imagine believing that I would stop loving him just because of something he did years ago, even after everything he’s done for me and everything we’ve been through together! But now thanks to you we can be a family again!

Speaking of thanks, you left before Marius and I had the chance to thank you properly! Will you come and join us for dinner next Thursday? It would be lovely to see you again and I can’t have you disappearing for months on end again! 

C. Pontmercy


	6. Chapter 6

7th June 1833

M. Pontmercy,

There is really no need to thank me. Think of it as me repaying a debt I owed to your father.

Dinner next Thursday sounds nice. Don’t wait for me if I am late though, sometimes work complications mean I get home late and I wouldn’t want to spoil your evening.

Javert


	7. Chapter 7

29th June 1833

M. Pontmercy,

There is something of importance I must ask you and I cannot trust your father to give me a truthful answer. 

We both know Valjean can be kind and selfless to the detriment of his own wellbeing. He and I have a difficult history and I worry that my presence brings up unwanted memories but I fear he wouldn’t tell me if I was making him uncomfortable. Nothing bad is going to happen to me if we stop seeing each other so he doesn’t have to keep doing this because he pities me. 

In your honest opinion, M. Pontmercy, would Valjean prefer it if we never saw each other again?

Javert


	8. Chapter 8

29th June 1833

Dear Inspector Javert,

In my honest opinion, you are much too harsh on yourself inspector. 

Have you ever seen papa show a single sign that he is uncomfortable in your presence? He looks forward to your weekly visits for dinner and he talks freely with you about all manner of topics. In fact, I would go as far as to say that your visits are the highlight of his week. He doesn’t have many friends at all and I’m sure he’s lonely living by himself – your company is certainly not just barely tolerated, it is very much enjoyed!

Papa has clearly forgiven you for whatever happened between the two of you before. I think the best way to improve your relationship with him is for you to be more forgiving of yourself too. 

(But I told you earlier inspector, you don’t need to keep calling me M. Pontmercy, just Cosette is fine!)

Cosette


	9. Chapter 9

30th June 1833

Cosette,

Thank you.

Javert


	10. Chapter 10

2nd August 1833

Cosette,

I have two questions that I cannot ask your father in case he guesses what I am doing.

Which seeds can be planted in August? And what kinds of books does he like to read? I wanted to buy him a gift, as a sort of thank you for something I guess. I know he likes to read and I know he likes to garden but I know little about both reading for pleasure and plants and I was hoping you could help me out.

Javert


	11. Chapter 11

2nd August 1833 

Dear Inspector Javert,

What a good idea! (You’re fierce and scary on the outside but I know that you’re secretly kind and considerate!)

If I remember correctly you have a day off tomorrow? If you wouldn’t mind the company, I could come and help you pick a book I think papa would like and we could ask the shopkeeper which plants would be best to buy this time of year?

Cosette


	12. Chapter 12

2nd August 1833

Cosette,

I am neither kind nor considerate but your company would be appreciated, thank you.

Javert

(You may just call me Javert. ‘Inspector’ isn’t necessary all the time.)


	13. Chapter 13

17th September 1833

Cosette,

Has Valjean always had a problem with people shouting? My anger was directed at a gamin attempting to steal a watch from a gentleman’s pocket and not your father but he looked at me like I had just murdered someone with my bare hands in front of him. I talked to him afterwards and he seemed okay but it was a little unsettling.

Of course I’ll be careful not to raise my voice around him like that again but is this a normal reaction or could it be that my voice specifically is the problem? 

Javert


	14. Chapter 14

18th September 1833

Dear Javert,

Papa doesn’t like shouting but he’s never had a reaction like that before. Maybe it is your voice, you do have a scary voice when you shout, which must be useful for your work but I’m sure it could also make something I didn’t like already even worse.

If it ever happens again hot tea always helps him relax. That’s probably not very useful advice for the situation you were in but maybe in a similar context to when you were talking about it afterwards it could be useful? I think it would be a good idea to talk to him about what actually happened too and why your shouting upset him. 

If you’re worried that he’ll be angry at you, I promise he won’t be. You made a mistake and now you’re trying to fix it. He’ll understand.

Cosette


	15. Chapter 15

20th September 1833

Cosette,

Thank you for your advice. I talked to him about what happened a few days ago and long story short, it is my voice specifically, especially the way I shout. I used to be a prison guard and it reminded him of the time he spent in prison. It was… a slightly difficult conversation (you know how we both feel about talking about the past…) but I’m glad we had the conversation anyway.

He also mentioned that you are coming to visit him tomorrow. I hope you don’t mind me being there too, I have some time off work and we both know where I usually spend my free time - in your father’s garden! He is currently attempting to teach me how to correctly plant various different things (with varying degrees of success, although of course there's no where else I would rather be). It will be nice to see you again, my work schedule hasn’t matched up with your visits for a few weeks. 

Javert

Ps. Thank you for the advice about the tea too. It made the whole conversation less tense.


	16. Chapter 16

20th December 1833

Dear Javert,

Marius and I were wondering if you would like to spend Christmas with us and papa? Of course if you have family of your own you would rather to visit we won’t be offended if you decline but we would love to have you over!

Papa didn’t want to tell me this because he was embarrassed but it was his idea. He really does love to spend time with you so you had better not have any more foolish ideas that he doesn’t enjoy your company!

Whatever you decide, let us know soon so we know how many people we need to cook for!

Cosette


	17. Chapter 17

20th December 1833

Cosette,

Thank you for your invitation, I don’t have any family I would rather visit and I would love to spend Christmas with you and Valjean. I presume I’m still meeting the both of you on Christmas Eve? I should be off work in time for dinner.

There’s also no need to worry about my ‘foolish ideas’, both Valjean and you have made it very clear that my company is wanted and enjoyed. Thank you for that. I’m very glad I didn’t leave.

Javert


	18. Chapter 18

11th February 1834 

Cosette,

I overheard you asking Valjean about your mother the other day. What he told you about her time in Montreuil-sur-Mer was true but he didn’t tell you everything. I’ve talked to him and he agrees that you should know the full truth. 

Will you come over and visit us tomorrow evening? 

I need to talk to you about Fantine.

Javert


	19. Chapter 19

11th February 1834

Dear Javert,

Of course I’ll come over. Is something wrong? You sound even more serious than usual, I hope everything is okay?

Cosette


	20. Chapter 20

18th February 1834

Dear Javert,

I said I needed some time to think about everything we talked about last week and I’ve thought about it. 

I forgive you. That doesn’t lessen the impact of what you did and I can’t give forgiveness on my mother’s behalf either. Your actions caused harm and you have to live with that, there’s nothing you can do to change that. Although I suppose you already know that. 

But I forgive you because you’ve changed from the man who did that. The Javert I know wouldn’t do the same thing again and the Javert I know regrets what he did.

You’re not a bad person Javert. I want to remain friends with you, if you want that too?

Cosette


	21. Chapter 21

19th February 1834

Cosette,

Thank you, that means a lot to me. I’ll to work my hardest to be a man worthy of your forgiveness and of Valjean’s. And of course, if you still want me in your life, it would be an honour to remain as your friend.

Javert


	22. Chapter 22

21st March 1834

Cosette,

Has Valjean been acting differently at all recently?

Yesterday he came to meet me outside the station when I finished work and of course I was pleased to see him but he always goes out of his way to avoid the station. After that we walked back to his house together and he mentioned something about having had a nightmare in which I was injured so he wanted to make sure I was okay. 

He walked me home that night too which wasn’t as out of character as coming to the station but also isn’t something he usually does. 

Could there be something bothering him that I don’t know about which caused this behaviour? 

Javert


	23. Chapter 23

22nd March 1834

Dear Javert,

I think you might be overthinking this, papa told you he had a bad dream that made him worry about you so he came to check on you. He does usually avoid the station but he must have thought seeing you was important enough to risk waiting there. He was obviously upset by this dream and he just wanted to see you!

I told you before and I’ll tell you as many times as I need to: papa cares about you. 

If you think being too near to the station poses a serious threat to him though I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you asked him to meet you somewhere further away instead. He’s looking after himself a lot better than he used to but I still don’t want him to put himself in unnecessary danger.

Cosette


	24. Chapter 24

14th May 1834

Cosette,

How do you know if you’re in love with someone?

Javert


	25. Chapter 25

14th May 1834 

Dear Javert,

Oh, I knew I was in love with Marius from the first time we met! My heart always beat faster when I thought of him and I wanted to sit and talk with him for hours while he held me in his arms. But I think I really realised how much I loved him when I was worried I might loose him that June. I wanted to take long walks with him and share jokes and smiles with him and wake up to see him next to me. I wanted to start a family with him. I guess knowing that I might not be able to have that made me realise how much I wanted it. 

I’m not sure I can describe what love itself feels like though. I think you just know. Like when you’re happy, no one has to tell you you’re happy, you’re just happy.

Are you in love Javert? Who, may I ask is the lucky lady? Although I can’t see how you would have time to fall in love with anyone, you spend all your free time with papa!

Oh, Javert. Is it papa?

It’s okay, whoever you love I promise to keep it a secret if you don’t want anyone else to know.

Cosette


	26. Chapter 26

14th May 1834

Cosette,

I think I love Valjean and I don’t know how to tell him. 

Is it even the right thing to tell him? His friendship means everything to me and I don’t know what I would do if he decided he didn’t want to talk to me anymore. 

I need help.

Javert


	27. Chapter 27

15th May 1834

Dear Javert,

I’m sure papa wouldn’t stop talking to you because of something like that. Any fool can see that he cares very deeply about you. He loves your visits and he gets worried whenever you’re late. Remember how much he loved the present we went out to buy him last summer? He loved it so much that he cried when you gave it to him! He put so much thought into your Christmas present too, we went to three different shops looking for that book on stars and constellations he got for you! The two of you talk for hours too, he doesn’t have any friends as close as you.

Papa loves you. Perhaps not in the same way you love him but I know he wouldn’t hate you if you told him. Besides, as long as I’ve known him he hasn’t shown any sort of interest in women – maybe he does feel the same way as you! You’ll never know if you don’t say anything!

Cosette


	28. Chapter 28

17th May 1834

Cosette,

I took your advice and I told Valjean how I feel. Despite what you said, I still expected the worst but it turns out I was wrong and you were right – we talked and he told me that he loved me too! I am surprised, relieved and happier than I ever imagined I could be, thank you for all of your help. I wouldn’t have done any of this without you.

Javert

Ps. He kissed me!


	29. Chapter 29

17th May 1834

Dear Javert,

That’s brilliant! I’m so proud of you for telling him! See, good things did happen after all!

Next time I see papa I’ll tell him I know so he doesn’t worry about having more secrets to hide form me after we were doing so well working through all of that.  
I’m so happy for both of you!

Cosette


	30. Chapter 30

10th December 1834

Cosette, 

Congratulations on the birth of your child! Your father informed me this morning while crying happy tears that both you and little Fantine Pontmercy are happy and healthy. You two are the only thing he’s talked about all day and as I write this he’s explaining to me in detail how ‘small and adorable’ her hands are. Perhaps now the birth is over he might stop worrying? (Although, he might just get worse.) 

I’m glad you’re both okay. I’ll come over and visit you with Valjean next time he goes.

Javert


	31. Chapter 31

10th December 1834

Dear Javert,

Thank you! Papa is right about Fantine’s hands – they’re the smallest cutest things I’ve ever laid my eyes on! I didn’t know it was possible to love someone so much but I love her with all of my heart. I’m sure you’ll see us both tomorrow - papa was reluctant to leave this morning even after spending so much time with us! Make sure he gets some sleep okay?

There’s something important I wanted to ask you too. Marius and I have been talking and we decided we wanted to invite papa to come and live with us. He’s old and it must get lonely in that house on his own, even if he does spend most of his time with you! Besides I would love the extra help looking after Fantine and I’m sure he wouldn’t be opposed to more time with his granddaughter! How would you feel about joining us? You could have a room right next to papa’s out of the way of everyone else and we would give you your space when you needed it but it just wouldn’t feel right without you there. You don’t have to give us your answer now, we just wanted to give you some time to think about it.

We can’t wait to see you soon!

Cosette


	32. Chapter 32

10th December 1834

Cosette,

I would like that. Of course I’ll need to talk to you and Marius about the details before we actually do it but I would love to come and live with your family. Thank you. For everything you’ve done for all of us Cosette, you truly are a blessing to everyone who knows you.

I’ll try and convince Valjean he should stop talking about Fantine and sleep, wish me luck. See you soon!

Javert


End file.
